New Days
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: A sweet little glimpse into life in the Temple house with a newborn baby. Set in the Triptychverse.


New Days  
2012 Evenstar Estel

Connor rubbed at his blind eye and yawned. There hadn't been much sleep happening in their flat for the past three days, and he was certain there wouldn't likely be for weeks, if not months to come. It wasn't as if their beautiful and precious newborn daughter didn't sleep, quite the contrary, she slept most of the time. It was that her three parents couldn't get enough of just staring at her and watching over her as much as possible. All three were fascinated, enraptured, smitten and also rather terrified over their little girl. Amelia Anne had come into the world four days ago and in that instant, the Temple family was complete.

Abby had been fierce and brave during the delivery, he and their other Connor however had been blubbering fools when the baby emerged and began to squall. Both men knew within two seconds that they were going to be complete and utter pushovers for whatever their daughter desired. She was perfect, their darling Leia, as she would be called, just like her mother.

The flat was quiet for the time being. The younger Connor had run out to the shops to pick up a few things for the household, as well as dinner. Abby was taking a well deserved shower and he was left holding the baby. She didn't do much beyond sleeping and suckling, but she seemed content in his arms as he gently swayed back and forth, just staring down at her, trying not to start crying again. They were all overwhelmed, but he thought perhaps the adjustment was strangest for him. He'd not thought he'd ever been deserving of such a gift, but regardless, he was going to spend his life making sure his baby's was a safe and happy one.

The baby yawned and her little arms flailed before she settled down again and nodded off to sleep. Her belly was full of mother's milk and she was snug in her soft cotton sleeper. She'd been content for a good two hours at least.

Eva, his faithful old dog, hopped up on to the couch and settled down for her own nap. Her daughter Georgia, whose father was undoubtedly one of the prehistoric wolves they'd encountered some months ago, was sleeping the evening away in her kennel, a bit too rambunctious to be without boundaries at only sixteen weeks. Her three brothers had been homed with various members of the ARC. The Alsatian looked up at her friend and companion with soft brown eyes and let out a small rumble of acknowledgment. He grinned and sat himself down on the coffee table and held the baby out for Eva to inspect. The dog breathed in deeply at the top of little Leia's head, committing the scent to memory.

"You'll look after our new pup, won't you, old girl?" he asked. Eva licked the side of the baby's face and was met with a protesting squawk from the baby. "She doesn't mean it, don't take it to heart, Eva."

Eye Patch gently wiped at the baby's face with his sleeve. Eva curled up and relaxed, feeling the call of sleep. Connor stared at his oldest and most loyal friend and felt his heart ache in memory of how far they'd come and the horrors they'd left behind in their original world. There'd have been no place for puppies or babies there. He let out a shuddering breath and bent his forehead against his daughter's, shedding a few tears and thanking the heavens for the precious little girl he'd been given. He looked back to Eva and a smile formed on his lips. Both dog and baby were sleeping and he couldn't resist.

Careful as could be, he set the baby down on her stomach on the warm fur of the dog, making sure Leia was secure before sitting back down on the coffee table. That was where the other Connor found him a few minutes later. The younger man gaped for a moment, utterly overcome with fatherly pride at how adorable his daughter was, then quickly put down the shopping bags and got out his phone. He'd snapped a few dozen pictures by the time Abby emerged from the shower dressed in her robe.

She found her two husbands sitting side by side the coffee table, blubbering like a pair of idiots with their arms around each other's backs. She smirked, but then paused, looked over the peacefully sleeping baby and the great big dog. It was unbearably cute and Abby quickly fanned her eyes with her hands to keep her tears at bay. She'd been riding an emotional rollercoaster her entire pregnancy and this put her over the edge again.

The Connors turned to Abby when she sniffled, whimpered and burst into tears.

"Abby, love?" the younger Connor asked, going to her and guiding her to sit with them on the coffee table. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

Eye Patch took her hand in his and wiped away her tears, but they kept coming. "Come on, talk to us," Eye Patch implored.

"We have a baby!" she exclaimed, waving her hand before her at their daughter. "I'm a mother!"

"We do, you are," Connor affirmed, giving her back a rub.

"She's so beautiful!" Abby could barely talk, gasping for each breath as she continued to cry.

"She is," Eye Patch said proudly.

"And I love her so much!" She sniveled and her bottom lip trembled. "And... and... and..."

Her Connors wrapped their arms around her and each kissed her cheeks. "We know, love," spoke Connor. "Us too."

"Yeah, us too," echoed Eye Patch. "Us too."

The End


End file.
